


Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In The Library?

by MisselthwaiteManor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bondage, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, marriage bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisselthwaiteManor/pseuds/MisselthwaiteManor
Summary: In an effort to stop a Death Eater ploy, Hermione decides to do whatever it takes to stop them from succeeding at their plan. However, in the midst of her attempt, she soon finds herself in a precarious situation, caught between a bookshelf and Tom Riddle.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Despite being the Head Girl and having the privilege of wandering around the castle past curfew, Hermione Granger still felt the incredible need to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak. She wore soft, fuzzy socks and casted a target _Silencio_ on her shoes before she left her dorm.

Now, keep in mind Hermione wasn't doing anything particularly _wrong_ , she was well within her Head Girl privileges to be out at this time and go to the library- which she was doing at this moment- she simply felt guilty considering she saw herself as one of the 'civilian' students and should follow the same rules as everyone else unless specified otherwise. Nor was her goal wrong in any way, she wanted a book she was allowed to check out without a librarian or signed permission slip from her professor. Granted, the book was one on the dark arts, but again, she was well within her privileges to be accessing this book.

As she reached the door of the library, she casted a silent _Silencio_ and _Alohomora_ on the door. Madam Pince has always been vigilant about locking up the library before she left for a good night's rest and tonight was no different. The silent spell was used to not alert Mrs. Norris's sensitive ears; Hermione might have a good relationship with the cat (giving her treats and scratching that spot _right_ behind her ears), but she still didn't want to risk being found.

The large, oak door didn't creak as Hermione gently pushed it open, looking both ways before sneaking behind the wood and closing it behind her. She made her way towards the dark arts books. A pale hand flitted out of her cloak as she grazed the spines, searching for the specific book she intended to 'borrow' for an unspecified amount of time.

She'd overheard Draco Malfoy talking earlier that day with Professor Snape. Snape was seeming urgent and told Malfoy that the Dark Lord had orders for him. So, naturally wanting to help out the Order, Hermione hid behind a pillar and eavesdropped on the two.

The greasy professor spoke of how Malfoy had to locate a book in the library, one called _Blood & Marriage Rituals: For Those Seeking Love & Power Through Courtship_. Hermione thought the name was rather long and dull, and didn't sound like the kind of book she would be awfully fond of. However, Hermione had already made the decision in her mind that she would do whatever it takes to get a hold of that book before anyone else could come near it. Planning out what would be tonight, she decided the quicker she got the book, the less likely the Dark Lord could get it and use it to his advantage.

As soon as the two Slytherins left the hall, Hermione made a mad dash back to the Gryffindor Common Room, where she found Harry and Ron discussing and debating the many Seeker techniques in quidditch. She asked Harry for use of the invisibility cloak for 'important and secret reasons that would ultimately help the Order'. He obviously said yes, albeit a little confused by her description, but nonetheless went to his room and gave it to her.

It wasn't hard to find the book, it looked out of place on the shelf. She snatched it off of the shelf. A picture of a rose with thick thorns adorned the cover. Hermione opened the book, hoping that if she understood its importance, then she would be able to nip Voldemort's plans in the bud and stop anything from happening. She would be a step in front of both groups and that was vital at this point in the game.

Suddenly, a black tentacle of dark magic surged from the pages, slicing the skin on Hermione's cheek and pushing the hood of her cloak back. She let out a gasp and dropped the book, clutching her bleeding cheek as she watched with widened eyes as the book morphed.

The book began to take shape, growing in size. Bumps grew into limbs and suddenly the blob of dark magic turned into something humanoid. It's color began to pale, the Slytherin uniform formed, and a face was molded.

Hermione's first thought was that the book turned into a very attractive human boy, and she wished all books could do that. That thought, however, flitted away as soon as he made eye contact.

"Excuse me, miss. It seems that I have found myself out of sorts. Would you mind telling me when I am and who you are?" he asked politely and with a small smile that didn't match the glint in his eyes.

Hermione narrowed her eyes when he asked when. It was clear that some kind of mishap occurred on her end, but whatever he had planned succeeded. "What do you mean by 'when'?" she asked, raising her guard and her wand, she wasn't taking any chances with this stranger, something was off about him.

"Well, you see, miss…?" he waited for her to respond, but Hermione chose to avoid giving him any information without knowing who he is or what his methods are.

He let out a sigh before continuing. "How rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Tom Riddle, Junior if you want to be specific. I'm from the year 1945. Oh, also an important tidbit, you're going to be my wife, due to the magic and your blood. So, I guess you'll _Mrs. Riddle_ soon enough, which I'm quite alright with," he stated, his eyes raking up and down her body.

Hermione, having realized the cloak came loose, she tightened up her hold on the fabric, hiding her body from whom she just realized is young Lord Voldemort. "That's not possible, time turners only work to travel _back_ in time, not forward. You can't be _bloody teenage Voldemort_."

His eyes flash with pride. "Ah, so I got an intelligent wife, glad to see my minions ensured that much." she withheld a shiver of fear and anxiety at his words. "But I'll have you know, _dear_ , that dark magic doesn't abide by the same rules of your light magic. Boundaries can be broken and lines can be crossed, and I- how'd you say it- _bloody teenage Voldemort_ , have done it."

The tone and force behind his words made it clear he wasn't lying, and she frankly didn't know what to do. She was starting to grow warm, her face flushed and core warmed. Hermione was confused and horrified at this reaction.

She looked up to see Tom smirking at her. She scowled. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"You see, that book is exactly what the title states, so we are married by blood ritual. Part of the lovely ritual- and my favorite part- is where you get so horny you can't bear it alone. And, my dear, the only thing that'll relieve you of this horniness, is me _fucking_ you."

At the low tone of his voice and the impossibly sexy way he said 'fucking', a gush of wetness flowed through her core, indicating that at least the first part of what he said was correct. "Well, I'll have to ask my _boyfriend_ for help first before I come anywhere near you."

It was a low blow to play the boyfriend card, despite her not having one, but Tom didn't know that and she needed to do what she could to get out of sleeping with him.

A very dark glint passed through his eyes." _You're what?"_

Suddenly, the door to the library creaked open. "Granger? Are you in there?"

Hermione immediately casted a _Silencio_ on Tom and pulled him close to her, moving the cloak over the both of them. His strong, masculine hands gripped her hips, pulling her pelvis against his and lightly grinding against it.

She punched his chest with a loud ' _thunk'_ , and immediately regretted the action.

"Hermione? Granger? Mudblood? Bloody annoying swot? Miss Know-It-All?" Malfoy's recognizably whiny voice questioned.

She tensed as Malfoy said the m-slur, glancing up at Tom, whose face had gone stony.

Malfoy soon left the library, after failing to find the Head Girl and Hermione took off the cloak and attempted to separate herself from Tom, and failed to do so.

"Who the fuck was that?" he demanded, looking murderous.

She attempted to squirm out of his hold, ignoring the question.

He yanked her forward, snaking one arm around her waist and moving the other hand up to force her chin up so she had to look at him. "I asked _who the fuck was that_?"

"No one important, now let me go."

"No, you're going to answer the fucking question."

She let out a growl. "It's one of _your_ minions. Ya know, the incredibly racist purebloods you enlisted into your cult that absolutely hate me and what I am?"

He blinked at her. " _He's_ one of my minions?"

"Yeah, he's the reason I ended up in this bloody situation. One of your other followers told him that he needed to get that bloody book you were in for Voldemort and I was going to get it so I could help the group of people that are trying to destroy you," she stated irritably. She internally knew she probably shouldn't have said that, but it was too late and she was too upset about her situation and horny to actually give two shits about what Tom would think.

Tom stared at her, processing her words carefully. "You're a part of the group that's trying to kill me?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" she states sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him.

"But why?"

"One, you're trying to kill my best friend and you've also cursed me multiple times. Two, you're follows absolutely hate me because both you and them are fucking racists and I'm not a pureblood. Three, I have morals and basic human decency."

He looked at her carefully before coming to a conclusion in his head. "Well, that's not how I am at this point, that's how I am in about fifty years. So, that means us fucking wouldn't be a moral issue. I'll deal with my minions after we get a few rounds in."

"What?! I'm _not_ having sex with you!" her voice was shrill and indignant, however, heat pooled in her core at his words.

Hermione had no idea why she was so turned on by his words. She wasn't this turned on when she had slept with Ron for the first time, in fact, she had to use lube.

"Who the _fuck_ is Ron?" Tom growled, eyes growing dark.

Hermione's eyes widened, she knew she didn't say those words out loud. "Holy shit you're an legilimens."

"I asked you a question." He strolled toward her and she backed away from his advances, her back hitting the book case and trapping her. She couldn't get away from, with his arms boxing her in and his face leaning close to hers.

"He's none of your goddamn business."

"He had sex with you, therefore he _is_ my business. I'd hate for something to happen to him because you couldn't tell me merely who he is."

Hermione had about enough with this jackass. "You're kidding, right? You'll threaten to harm the guy who has been nothing but kind and friendly to me simply because we had _consensual sex_ together, but not Malfoy, who just came in here and called me _a fucking slur_?"

She realized that she let it slip that it was Malfoy who came in, eyes widening and clamping her lips together.

"I can cause both bodily harm and I'll do so for my lovely, fuckable wife, after a few rounds of some mutually fulfilling intercourse."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue back, but Tom leaned forward and pressed his lips harshly against hers.

Before she could stop herself, Hermione's eyes flitted close and she began to kiss back.

Tom embodied dominance as he savagely kissed her, subconsciously making Hermione keel at his actions. His rough hands flipped up her skirt and he disentangled himself from the kiss.

"Naughty girl, aren't you, dear Hermione." His tone was breathy and humorous as he leaned right against her ear, hot breath coating it. "Not wearing any knickers? It's almost like you planned for this to happen."

Hermione moaned at the words. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Tom Riddle was one of the _sexiest_ motherfuckers she's ever met. And boy, did she want him to fuck her, though she had a niggling thought in the back of her mind that made it very clear that she'd still want it, even if the spell suddenly stopped working.

"There will be time to worship your lovely body later, but right now, I want to fuck that pretty little cunt of yours."

Two fingers suddenly pushed into her, causing her to let out a long, lustful groan. Tom's mouth attacked her neck, biting and sucking, as he began to thrust his fingers inside of her wetness.

Her head was thrown back against the shelf, her body and mind completely submissive to Tom's ministrations. He definitely knew what he was doing.

Hermione's mind was diving into a lustful haze, and as soon as Tom brushed her clit, all she cared about was getting Tom's dick inside of her.

"Hurry the hell up, would ya? We don't have all fucking night?"

He narrowed his eyes, but the fire in his eyes betrayed any attempt for him to act pissed. His pants were soon down and then she saw _it_.

"Holy fuck." He had to be at least ten inches.

Tom smirked at her words. "Hope you're ready, my dear. We've reached the main event."

He kissed her aggressively, forcing his tongue into her mouth as he nudges into her opening.

Hermione's walls stretched and more wetness poured out. She ground against him trying, to force him to mover further inside her.

Gripping her hips harshly, Tom pistoned in her, happy to give her exactly what she wanted.

A pained cry escaped Hermione's lips and her hand went to grip the shelf above her, hoping for some stability as his harsh, unrelenting fucking rattled the books behind her.

The slight pain from his movements and the risque nature of the sex caused Hermione to grow more and more turned on. It wasn't well known that she was quite that masochist, but that side of her had forced its way out under Tom's clear dominance.

Heat was building up in her core, her breath became ragged and she was almost there.

Suddenly, Tom stops his movements and completely pulls out of her.

She let out a whine at the lost. "What the-"

He flips her over, letting her feet touch the ground. "Hold onto the shelf."

Delirious from the lust and mad about the loss of near orgasm stimulation, she decided to not listen to him and take matter into her own hands and snaked a hand down to her clit.

She only got a few swipes in before he snatch the hand away and pulled it up above her head. He pulled her other hand up and put next to the other, using his large hand to keep her two small ones in a vice grip.

Hermione wasn't prepared for a resounding _smack_ and a sharp pain coming from her behind. She let out a loud gasp. "Are you _spanking_ me?"

"Yes, get used to it." He started a rapid fire round of smacking, alternating each side. "I was _going_ to fuck you from behind, 'cause it hits deeper and then I could really hit your g-spot. But you had to go and be bad girl, so I have to punish you."

Her ass felt like it was on fire. He knew how to make a girl regret not listening to him. Not that she actually regretted it, she felt more turned on than anything else.

"My minions really did a good job of finding me the perfect woman. A gorgeous body, smart mind, spankable ass I plan to fuck in the near future."

Hermione had never tried anal before, but the sheer idea of it, made her face turn red and clench her lower body.

Tom inserted himself into her again, still spanking her bright red ass as he began to fuck her again.

All the stimulation, the grunting from Tom and the spell acting on her, Hermione was incredibly close to cumming. She felt overwhelmed with lust directed at Tom.

"Fuck, Tom! I'm going to cum!"

He picked up the pace, his hip snapping to hers. The bookshelf shook and books began to fall off it because of the sheer force of his actions.

"Say you're mine and I'll let you come," he growled out, leaning close to her ear and soaking it in his hot breath.

She let out an unintelligible sound. She _really_ needed to come.

"Say it, Hermione. Say you're mine and I'll give it to you."

Whatever feeling in the back of her mind that was telling her not to agree to anything he said and to be suspicious of him had flown out of the window. Smart Hermione had left the building long ago and only a very horny Hermione remained.

"I'm yours! Fuck, Tom!"

And with those words, she came harder than she ever had. The weight of magic in the air, heightened her senses and the stimulation as her and Tom came simultaneously, moaning their releases.

The library was silent except for their quiet panting, breathless from the intense orgasm they both had. Hermione, leaning on the shelf for support and Tom's forehead against her shoulder.

"Now, my dear, we've fulfilled the bond and you're officially my wife by magic and law."


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Hermione was not having it. She had woken up extremely sore and her head felt like she had a massive hangover. Letting out a long, loud groan, she looked around to see that she was in her room. Her head was pounding as she looked around, dazed and groggy, to pinpoint what she could remember that caused her woeful situation.

The sound of her shower being turned off was an indicator that she was not alone, The door to the bathroom opened up and out walked a tall, muscular boy only clad in a white towel covering his lower half.

He met her eyes and a smile bloomed across his face. "Hello, my dear wife. Did you have a nice sleep?"

That's when she remembered everything. The boy- Tom Riddle- performed some kind of ritual on her and now she was his wife apparently. She also had the best sex in her whole life. Riddle really knew how to fuck, and she wasn't that surprised, or disappointed for that matter.

"No, someone, inconsiderately, decided to force me to bond with them into fucking marriage and absolutely railed me. I'm not going to be able to fucking walk, Riddle," she snapped irritably, her eyes flashed with contempt at him. Hermione Granger was very pissed off.

Tom continued to smile, completely unfazed by her harsh words. "Now, now, my dear. That's no way to treat the man who made you come several times and gave you- how did you phrase it? Ah yes, 'best sex in your whole life'. And don't fear darling, there will be more time for us to fuck." His eyes trailed down her body, which was covered with a loose, translucent blanket. "In fact, we can have round two right now."

Despite the heat that suddenly entered her core, she really needed to decline, for her pussy's sake. She had taken a pounding and was extremely sore. Also, he was the Dark Lord and apparently it's a very poor idea to fuck the very man you're trying to kill.

"Don't worry, dear, I can be gentle. Also, you had no issues with fucking the Dark Lord last night and you had a great time, no need to start getting your thong in a twist now."

She turns and glares at him. "Can you not read my mind? It's fucking annoying and kinda creepy. Also, very unsexy. Clingy invasive guys are _super_ unsexy."

He clearly didn't two shits about Hermione said; it was in one ear and out the other kind of deal. Instead of responding to her hostile and somewhat unsavory accusations, he made the decision to drop the towel, leaving him completely on display for the Head Girl to see.

Now, keep in mind that Hermione didn't get a very good look at him last night, due to her being extremely horny and the fact that they were fucking in a dark library where she could only really make out his face. So, this was technically the first time she saw his cock. And her first thought was 'Holy fuck, his cock is fucking huge.'

Her assessment, per usual, was correct. He was incredibly well endowed. Ten inches flaccid, he has Ron beat by a good five inches.

Tom finally dropped the smile, his face soured and nose wrinkled in disgust. "Please don't think about this 'Ron' character while you're looking at my dick, would ya? It's killing the mood."

As expected, that made her think even harder about Ron, anything to piss off Riddle and make him regret being listening to her thoughts without her consent. It was awfully childish of her to do that, but she wasn't in the best state of mind and apparently it was the only thing she could come up with at the time. No one could really blame her for struggling to come up with a more elaborate and Hermione Granger-like plan, she had had a rough night and woke up in an impossible situation. She was really trying her best to just make it five more minutes, then she could repeat that exact survival process. It helped her survive Snape's potions class, it would help her survive fucking Voldemort. Well, Tom Riddle here, technically.

With that last thought, a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Wait, wait, wait," Hermione said suddenly, ceasing any thoughts of Ron and turning towards Riddle, "Who are you?"

He blinked at her, clearly not believing the words she was saying. "What do you mean 'who am I'? I'm Tom Riddle, Dark Lord, Voldemort. You've literally thought my name several times and even said it out loud a few. You yelled it when I made you cum."

She chose to ignore his last statement. "No, I mean, _which_ Tom Riddle are you?"

He eyed her like she's insane, like straight out of St. Mungos insane. She let out an irritated sigh. "Like are you Tom Riddle from right now, just not snake-faced? Or are you from before 1998?"

It dawned on Tom then, what exactly she meant. "Oh! I'm from the 40's, the war was still happening right before I came here," he then paused for a moment before asking, "Also, what do you mean by 'snake-faced'? Is that some kind of euphemism or accusation of character?"

"No, your face looks exactly like a fucking snake at this point in time. No nose, just slits and you're pasty as fuck. It's fucking disgusting and part of the reason no one wants to be a Death Eater. You can either be a dick or ugly, not both," she stated in a matter of fact tone, refusing to spare any of his feelings or ego. To twist the knife even further, she forced an image of Voldemort's well-known and feared face to the forefront of her mind.

She didn't give enough shits to actually regret or consider the fact she just trash talked _the_ Tom Riddle.

The expression on his face solidified her lack of regret. Her harsh words and description of how he looked clearly did a number on him. "I look like a _snake_?" he asked, flabbergasted.

Inwardly, she was cackling at his suffering. "Wait, so you didn't _choose_ to look like that? You're this all powerful wizard or some shit and you can't even keep your appearance?" she goads, trying to hide her glee at his suffering.

"Why the fuck would I chose to look like that?" he hissed…

… like a snake, Hermione thought, pushing the thought out so he could hear it loud and clear.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, would ya?" he snapped at her, eyes flashing with panic and anger. "I'm over here trying to keep my bloody hair and nose and you're fucking _laughing_ at me."

"What else would I be doing? Pitying you? You bound me to you without my consent and you're not getting any goddamn pity from me!" she snaps at him, her demeanor changing within an instant.

He rolled his eyes at her as he walked right next to where she was sitting on her bed. "Oh, _fuck off_! No one gives two shits, dear. You're bound to me and that's the safest place for you considering you're a Mudbl-"

That's when Hermione decided to take matter into her own hands and pull back a fist. She launched it straight at his face before he could finish his sentence.

A sickening crack filled the air and Tom cried out in pain.

"Don't you dare finish that _fucking_ sentence, Riddle," Hermione stated in a low and threatening voice. She wasn't playing. "I don't fuck with racist dickwads and I've been called that goddamn word enough times that I don't have any fucking tolerance for it. And you have the audacity to get pissed at Malfoy for calling me a goddamn slur, but you turn around and say the same fucking thing. Bold coming from a guy that's a _halfblood_ , I'm not the only one they'd kill if they had the chance."

A torrent of expressions crossed Tom's face; disbelief, panic, hate. However, the most predominant emotion that crossed his face was rage. He was beyond pissed.

As Tom opened his mouth, most likely to yell at Hermione and make her regret her word, her alarm clock goes off.

"Shit! I forgot!" Hermione exclaimed and turned to Tom, "Give me my wand! I have class today and I can't be late, I already missed breakfast."

He gazed at her with apprehension. "Why the fuck would I give you your wand?"

"Because I need to get rid of the soreness so I can walk straight," she stated in a matter of fact tone, "And I've never missed a day of school unless something was massively wrong, so by that association everyone will know something's up and immediately come to investigate. Also, Ron and Harry will be here within the next thirty seconds and will barge down the door if I don't come out. A lot of possibilities that wouldn't end well for you. Now, give me my fucking wand, Riddle."

He begrudgingly handed her her wand. She immediately casted a spell for soreness and her limbs relaxed, sending a pulse of warmth through her.

Right at that moment, a loud knock rang out. "Oi, Mione! Hurry up! We'll be late to the greasy bat's class and he looked like he had a broom up his arse during breakfast," Ron's familiar nasally voice announced.

Hermione rolled her eyes before turning to Tom. "That's my cue."

Casting a quick spell, she suddenly had her Gryffindor uniform on and her hair was done in her usual style of somewhat controlled chaos. She rushed out the door and quickly shut it behind her, in an attempt to stop the boys from peaking in.

She greeted the boys before stating that she had to find Professor Dumbledore immediately. She made a beeline to his office, leaving the boys to go to Snape's room for potions.

Hermione continually glanced behind her, afraid that Tom would suddenly be suspicious of her quick departure and realize she wasn't _quite_ telling the truth and that she was going to completely fuck up any chance of him remaining unnoticed within Hogwarts's walls.

She needed to figure out the exact nature of the spell that he inflicted on her and how she could break it. Using what little information Riddle told her, she knew she was somehow bonded to him. She had never really studied bonding spells, considering them barbaric and sexist, so she genuinely had no idea what kind of predicament she had gotten herself into. The Brightest Witch of her age found herself completely in the dark and clueless.

Reaching the entrance to Dumbledore's office, she whispered the password before quickly entering. "Professor, we _must_ speak immediately. It's an emergency."

The elder wizard lifted his head from above a pot of Pensieve before turning towards her. "Hermione, dear, how have you been?" he asked cheerfully with a twinkle in his eye, completely oblivious to the fact she was about to tell him some truly horrible news.

She had to stop herself from cringing at him saying 'dear'."Professor, we have a serious issue," she emphasized, trying to get him to understand that he had to mentally steel himself for what he was about to hear.

His face went stoic and his eyes went cautious, preparing for her next words. "Hermione, what's happened?"

She swallowed as her heart went a thousand miles per hour. "Tom Riddle has traveled from the past to the present, and he's bonded with me."


	3. Chapter 3

To say Dumbledore was in shock, was a complete understatement. The man's face had turned ghost white and his jaw had completely dropped. He had been shocked into absolute silence, a nearly impossible feat. To Hermione, the man looked completely and utterly flabbergasted. It was making her quite uncomfortable and self conscious.

Having gathered his bearings, the wizened man cautiously asked her, "What exactly do you mean by 'bonded'?"

"I mean that he showed up out of a book that took some of my blood and we, err, had, um, _adult relations_ together," she muttered at the end. She was talking to her over a century year old teacher about how she fucked the Dark Lord and that's when she thought her day couldn't possibly get worse.

He sucked in a quick breath, looking even more distraught than he previously was. "Hermione, I need you to tell me absolutely everything you can. You can leave out the sordid details, but I need to know about his wording and every single thing he said. Even if it seems like something that's insignificant, I need to know."

She went into detail, telling him everything she possibly could without further embarrassing herself. By the end of the talk, she knew how completely she fucked up. Dumbledore looked helplessly at her, instilling in her the exact shittiness of her situation and how far of a hole she had dug herself in. She was especially concerned at the sharp intake when she said the name of the book.

He opened his mouth, but was clearly thinking carefully about his next words. "Hermione, you might want to take a seat. I need to explain the severity of the situation to you and I don't want to risk you falling and possibly becoming injured because of it."

Hermione knew immediately that her day was about to get a hell of a lot worse. She knew for a fact that she was now completely fucked. She shakily sat down in the seat in front of Dumbledore's desk, silently hoping that the ritual wasn't damning.

"Are you aware of how purebloods have marriage bonds?" He began, watching her carefully.

She nodded in response, somewhat confused and dreading at where this conversation was going.

"Well, you are now in a very specific marriage bond with Tom Riddle. It's often used by husbands who don't want their wife to completely obey them and be on the more submissive side, but would rather keep them in a happy relationship with some control on the emotions. You must have noticed the initial time you met him that you felt some, ahem, arousal that didn't go away until you had- what'd you call it? _Adult relations_."

She nodded slightly at the statement, her face heating up at the fact Dumbledore is discussing her sex life with her.

"The combination of your blood and the adult relations, have put you into a marriage bond specific to what Tom wanted. So, that urge you felt to be with Tom, won't go away. It'll consistently persist, practically forcing you to be with him like it did yesterday. The only plus side to the bond is that it affects him too, which can be a blessing or a curse depending on how you are feeling."

For Hermione, it seemed to be more on the curse side, since it's the Dark Lord. Lots of mind blowing sex and awesome orgasm wouldn't change that fact. She'd have to work hard to remember that.

A sudden stream of heat made its way to her core. Whelp, there's the arousal that Dumbledore's talking about. She couldn't believe she was getting _horny_ in front of her elderly professor. Not that she really had a choice in the matter, but that didn't make the reaction any less embarrassing.

"Is there any way to get out of the bond? Someone _must_ have already figured it out considering it's existed so long," she stated, nearly pleading that someone figured it out.

Of course, Dumbledore had the exact response to make everything so much more worse.

"Marriage bonds are quite tricky Hermione. You see, they are very 'til death do us part', like a permanent marriage vow. And considering Tom's horcruxes and that we don't have any idea where they are located back in that time and we don't know if they'll apply to him at the current time, you'll have to be the one to die in order for the marriage bond to be officially broken," he stated sympathetically, his eyes flashing with pity. "So, to be blunt, there's absolutely no way for you to get out of this marriage bond that we know off. I'll start to do some more research on the bond and talk to Tonks and see if she knows anything about this specific bond since her mom was a Black. For now, you'll need to hang tight and try to keep Tom from any psychotic and serial killer tendencies if you can."

Hermione felt her stomach drop and suddenly became lightheaded. She was stuck in a bond with the most powerful and dangerous man in wizard history without any idea on how to get out of it.

"There _has_ to be a way out. There always is. Magic can be reversed, by moral or immoral means. Dark magic is even a viable possibility, I'll do anything, absolutely anything to get out of this bloody bond," she stated urgently, desperation bleeding into her voice.

If _the_ Hermione Granger, the one with a stick up her ass when it came to following the rules, was willing to do dark magic to ensure she got out this bond, it meant things were going pretty badly.

He shook his head before speaking softly, "There's also one last part to the bond I forgot to tell you about. So, remember how I said the bond is based off of 'til death do us part'? Well, if Tom dies, so do you, and vise versa. This could apply to the present Voldemort, so, if we kill him, then there's a possibility you could die too."

Hermione now knew how thoroughly fucked she was. By her attempt to stop the wild goose chase Professor Snape and Malfoy set up, she made it practically impossible to kill off the most evil person in the world, who also wanted to kill her best friend. The whole situation- to be frank- was completely fucked up. And she was at a complete loss on what to do about it or how to improve her situation.

"Hermione, dear, it's best you head back to your room for now," Dumbledore gently encouraged, clearly aware of the delicate and hopeless mindset she found herself drowning in, "Some rest would do you good. I'll excuse you from all your classes today and have Miss Weasley bring you any work that you'll need to make up."

Hermione tensed slightly at the idea of Ginny, someone who had a rather traumatic encounter with the Dark Lord, bringing her work that could result in her seeing him and recognizing him. "Sir, would it be possible for someone else to bring me work? Maybe Professor McGonagall or Professor Sprout?"

His eyes flashed with understanding. "Of course, I'll explain to McGonagall the situation so you have a female you might be more comfortable talking to. I know it must be awkward talking to me about these kinds of things. Now, off you go, I want you fully rested so you're alert in case anything happens. One can only guess what the present time's Voldemort will do when he figures out that his younger self has traveled from the past and found himself in a marriage bond."

She felt an uneasiness settle into her stomach at the idea of what Voldemort would do. She knew how evil his minions were and just exactly how much they could scar her, physically and mentally. Her arm was proof of it.

She nodded at him, and rose from her seat. "Thank you for your help, Professor."

Without waiting for a response, she immediately exited his office. As soon as she was out of the door, another streak of heat shot straight to her core. Her legs shook at the intensity, it was much more intense than the one in the Headmaster's office. She needed to get back to her room as soon as possible, then she could solve the issue with a vibrator and her fingers. No need to involve her newly bonded husband.

Hermione found herself practically sprinting to get back to her room. The heat in her core was rising in temperature and frequency with each passing second and she needed to get back before she dropped against the castle wall and started masturbating then and there.

It seemed to take eternity to finally reach her room, she was for sure that her panties were completely soaked.

As soon as she entered the room and the door was closed, an aggressive mouth planted itself on hers. She found herself urgently kissing back with just as much aggression. Strong hands grabbed her ass and picked her up, carrying her over to her bed with ease.

"I'm glad you're just as excited as I am to see you, Hermione," Tom stated, an arrogant smirk on his face. "Now, my dear wife, I get to take more time with you than last night and get to watch you slowly fall apart and cum until you can't possibly cum anymore."

She shivered at his promise, she knew for a fact that he would keep it.

He flipped up her skirt. "My, my, Hermione. A lacy thong? You planned for this. And I must say, you look positively _soaked_ and prime for fucking. I can't wait to be inside that wet cunt of yours."

Hermione was obsessed with dirty talk, it's what usually got her in the perfect mood. But with Tom, she could cum sheerly because of the delectable dirtiness in his voice. The man knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

Slowly, he grabbed the waistband of the rather risque lingerie and pulled them down, his eyes not leaving hers for a second. She shivered in anticipation at his actions.

He tossed the piece of clothing off to the side and spread her legs, putting each one over his shoulder. "Your cunt looks soaked, I think I'll have to take a closer look, since it's such a pretty pink. Maybe I'll even have a taste."

And with those words, he dove into the place right between her thighs. One long lick up her slit and Hermione was set off to a whole new level of bliss.

He alternated between licking up and down her slit and spearing her whole, setting her off to new heights of pleasure. She couldn't stop herself from moaning even if she wanted to, he was too good at what he was doing.

"Tom, fuck!" She couldn't stop her hand from snaking down and gripping his hair tightly.

She was right on the precipice, she only needed a little push to get over. Tom obliged, he put his mouth directly on her clit and sucked on it as hard as he possibly could.

Hermione screamed his name as waves of pleasure crashed through her, her head thrown back as she arched away from the bed.

Still shaking from the tremors of her orgasm, Tom moves from his place and rips off her shirt, eliciting a gasp out of her. White buttons flew across the room as he nonchalantly threw her tattered shirt off to the side.

His eyes were completely glued to her bra-clad chest. "On all fours if you don't mind, my dear." He phrased the statement as a casual recommendation, but it was quite obvious that it was actually an order.

She was a bit slow to follow the orders, not because she didn't want to, but rather because she was still recovering from the powerful orgasm she had just had.

Apparently annoyed at her slower than usual pace, Tom took matters into his own hands and gripped her hips, flipping her over. His hand snaked up her back, giving feather light touches to her spine until he reached the clasp and undid it.

The bra slid off and Hermione reached for it to throw it off to the side, however, Tom had different plans for it. He snatched it before she could grab it and used his other hand to grip both of her hands. Quickly tying her hands together, Hermione realized that Tom wanted her hands trapped and they were having a go at bondage. She shivered at the idea.

The loud sound of her skirt being unzipped drew her attention away from the thoughts of bondage sex. The material felt rough on her bare thighs and ass as he pulled it off, more than usual considering Tom's rough treatment of her ass last night.

"This pretty ass of yours bruised up quite nicely, it's a lively shade of blue and purple," he commented, squeezing the globes of her ass and jiggling them.

There was a niggling annoyance in the back of her mind about him probably reading her mind before making that comment, but, to be frank, she was much too horny to give two fucks.

"Spread your legs, my dear wife. I can't wait to fuck you raw."

Hermione could swear that her pussy was practically gushing at that statement. Fuck everything, she just wanted his dick inside of her.

Grabbing her hip in one hand and her tied hands in the other, he slowly inserted himself inside of her, and much to Hermione's annoyance, he took his damn time.

She tried to move her hips back, attempting to get more friction than what he was offering. Sadly, Tom wouldn't budge on having all of the control in this situation.

"No, no, my dear, you must be patient. I'm the one in charge here and I can guarantee that you giving up control for this fucking session won't hurt you. You're about to enjoy absolutely everything I do to you," he whispered seductively into her ears, causing her to shiver.

Suddenly, his hips snapped against her, causing her to let out a moan at the sudden, pleasurable movement.

He gripped her hip so hard that she knew it would be bruised. He continued to piston inside of her.

His pelvis made contact with hers in the most pleasurable way, inciting a cacophony of moans from her. They fucked like complete animals and Hermione had to admit, she sounded exactly like a bitch in heat.

The delicious roughness of his actions, the brutal grip and bondage, the tabooness of who she was fucking, brought her to all new highs.

She soon found herself right on the edge of another orgasm. "Tom, please! I'm so close!"

With those words, Tom did exactly what she needed. He let go of her hip and delivered a single, harsh smack dead center on her ass.

Hermione screamed as she came, and Tom followed soon after. The feeling of his cum shooting into her made her orgasm even hotter.

They panted as they slowly recovered from the mutual mind blowing orgasms.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of fucking you. You're the best sex I've ever had." Tom whispered in her ear before dislodging his now flaccid dick from inside of her. He flopped on his side and gripped her waist, pulling her against him. Who knew the Dark Lord liked to cuddle after sex.

"You're tired out already? And here I thought you had stamina," Hermione goaded, much to her used pussy's dismay. She really didn't know when to stop.

His arm tightened even further on her waist. "Oh, I'll give you stamina. I was trying to be a kind husband and give you some time to breath before the next few rounds, but I guess I wrongly assumed how much of a break you would need."

Hermione was too distracted by the next few rounds statement to prepare her for Tom flipping her on her back and arranging himself right on top of her, his rock hard erection poking against the inside of her thigh.

"I hope you're ready, my lovely, horny wife. 'Cause I don't plan on stopping anytime soon."

And with that, he sheathed himself inside of her and fucked her with wild abandon.


End file.
